Selena (Fates)/Fates Quotes
Enemy Selena Chapter 12 (Revelations) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Private Quarters Castle Grounds * "Pfft. Our enemies don't stand a chance against me. (idle) * "You're on patrol AGAIN? Jeez, you're making the rest of us look bad." (idle) * "What am I "up to"? Who are you, the Nohrian Inquisition?" (idle) * "Hey, all kidding aside...thank you for everything that you do." (idle) * "Hey, come shopping with me! I need you to hold my things while I try stuff on." (idle) * "Who are you again? And what are you doing here?" (idle, visiting another castle) * "Ugh, if you insist. Just don't get in my way, all right?" (team-up conversation, response) * Don't we pay someone to clean up around here? Jeez! (item) Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Einherjar Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Look at me now, Mother." (6+ stats up) * "I'm not average. I deserve better!" (4-5 stats up) * "Bah. Not good enough for me." (2-3 stats up) * "This isn't like me!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change Confession Battle Dual Support * "Go, go!" * "Ugh, fine!" * "I've got your back!" * "Can we start now?" * "Come on!" Attack Stance * "What are you looking at?" Guard Stance * "What are you doing?!" * "Show me what you got!" Critical/Skill * "Loser!" * "Time to play!" Defeated Enemy * *Laughter* * "Like I'd lose!" * "I'm the best!" * "What did you expect?" * "Told you I was tough!" * "What a fool!" * "Hah!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I guess I owe you one." Defeated by Enemy *"This is so not fair!" Death/Retreat Quotes Special/DLC Before Awakening Speaking to Chrom: *'Selena:' Huh?! Is that... Chrom?! I need to hide! *'Chrom: '''What in the world are you doing in those bushes?! You're... Are you one of Avatar's allies? * '''Selena: '''Huh? You don't recognize me? I mean, um... Hello! We haven't met yet! I guess. I hope. I don't see her here, so that's a good sign at least. * '''Chrom: '''Who are you talking about? * '''Selena: '''A certain red-haired pegasus knight in your service. * '''Chrom: '''Ah, you mean Cordelia? She's one of my castle knights, that's true, though I wouldn't say she's in my service. * '''Selena: '''Ah, so she hasn't joined you yet. I see. * '''Chrom: '''Are you a friend of Cordelia? * '''Selena: '''Oh no, I'm her... What I meant to say is, we're not acquainted yet. I've just heard about her from... people. ...Say, when you see her, can you tell her something for me? Tell her you met a girl named Selena who swears to surpass her someday. * '''Chrom: '''O...K. * '''Selena: '''Don't give me that. I'm counting on you to pass on my message. Listen, it's important. You have to be the one who tells her. Maybe over a cup of tea. Alone. Just the two of you. She hides it well, but she needs you to be the one to help her! * '''Chrom: '''I... see... I'll try to do what I can for her. * '''Selena: '''Good. That settles that then. * ''Chrom exits * '''Selena: '''I hope you like my present for you, Mom. Enjoy your time together with Lord Chrom. You'll forgive me for this, right, Daddy? Don't worry---no matter what happens, I know she'll choose you in the end! Beach Brawl Category:Quote Category:Quote